Saved Book Two: First Year
by LordWolf77
Summary: Marriage, adoption, and that is just the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And thus, Ron Weasley was separated from both Harry and Hermione. Hermione ended up in Ravenclaw, not overly surprising, though what slightly was, was that Harry ended up in Slytherin. Something to do with being Lord Slytherin or whatever. Everyone gasped when Harry took his Glamour off and revealed that he was not just Lord Peverell, but Harry Potter as well.

Dumbledore got a kick out of it if the laugh that turned into a fake cough was any indication. The twins thought it was great too, but were smart enough to keep their mouths shut before the reveal, 'What's a good prank when everyone knows it's coming?' they had told Harry before they left the house.

Harry sat and looked across the Great Hall at the girl who was called to the podium under the name Hermione Peverell. This on its own shocked everyone, as there was only one known Peverell and he had turned into the Boy-Who-Lived later, and to top it off he had only existed for a year. Now, there were two of them. Next to him sat a girl named Greengrass, seemed kinda stuck up, wouldn't even look at him except to glare when his Staff brushed against her.

Dumbledore started his speech about avoiding the third-floor corridor, unless one desired a painful death, whatever that meant. It was at this point that a large white owl flew into the Hall and landed in front of the boy who was already drawing stares, Harry Potter. As a blush crept up his face he untied the two letters that were attached, one was Molly's pristine handwriting, the other seemed to be from a rather unsteady hand. Just before he opened the one from Molly, it burst open of its own accord.

"How dare you Harold James Potter-Peverell? You stole that poor girl's whole future. And broke my daughter's heart while you did. I leave you alone for ten minutes and you are married and adopt Ronald? You and I are going to have a very lengthy conversation Mister. And you will not like it."

It tore itself to pieces. The twins burst with laughter, followed soon by everyone else. Harry took this as a sign to ignore them and read the second letter.

Harry,

I wasn't there to take you for your eleventh birthday, not that you needed anything by that point, but I knew yer parents for some time 'fore you was born, so I thought it only right to get yer a present. This here is Hedwig. She seems the right kind. She'll serve ya right as long as ya love her back.

Good luck this year,

Hagrid

This caused Harry to grin and nod at the gentle giant at the head table. He turned back to Dumbledore who was busy straightening himself after the massive laugh he had at Harry and Hermione's expense. Finally, the old man clapped his hands together and the food appeared on all of the tables.

Harry dug into the food, getting a little of everything on his plate. Soon the girl next to Greengrass, Davis was her name, came around the end of the table where Harry sat and sat across from him, starting until he answered.

"Can I help you Miss Davis?"

"As a matter of fact, yes you can. Why do you have that walking stick?"

"It is a Staff."

"Fine, that Staff."

"I have it because I made it. Took me months too. She has a temper, but, she is good to me in the end."

"A temper?"

It just so happened that Malfoy, as Harry learned the blokes name in the sorting, decided to grab the Staff from its place next to Harry. Then, as if on cue, it reared up and started swinging at Malfoy's face, a large cut appeared across his nose before he dropped the now frozen-flame covered Staff. Of course, the Staff was nowhere near done with him and shot a web from its crystal, yanking him back toward it and hitting him more.

About the third hit, when Harry noticed that the teachers were starting toward them, he stood and gripped the Staff, pulling it free from Malfoy.

"What is going on here Potter?"

A slimy, greasy Professor said, a sneer seemed to be permanently etched on his face.

"I apologize Professor, I was just telling Miss Davis here that my Staff has Whopping Willow Wood in it and has developed quite the temper when handling in appropriately, mostly by people who aren't me."

"Greengrass, take Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary."

"Wouldn't it be wiser to send him with someone who knows the school?"

Snape glared daggers at the boy. "Fine, Flint."

The larger fifth year nodded and took Malfoy by the arm, dragging him to the infirmary.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior after all the ruckus you have caused Potter."

With that the man marched away, his cloak billowing behind him. Harry shrugged and went back to his seat.

"Like I said, a temper." Everyone nodded.

"Thank you for that Potter?"

Harry turned his attention to the blond sitting next to him, "For what, exactly Miss Greengrass?"

"Malfoy has been trying to get with Daph for years, Snape is his Godfather and is apparently going to try to help. Thankfully, you were here to be all noble and save her innocence."

The last part, sarcasm though it was, made Harry develop a strange look, 'Innocence?' he thought to himself. 'Another question to add to the books.'

The three children talked amongst themselves, the two other boys, Blaise and Theodore, joined in after a while. It was shortly after the trectle tart showed up, and as Harry shoved a fork overflowing with it in his mouth, that Professor McGonagall and Hermione walked up to them.

"Lord Peverell, I request your presence in my office, please follow me."

"Can I bring the Tart?"

This caused Hermione to cross her arms and harrumph loudly, which made the smile on McGonagall's face grow before she nodded. Harry picked up the plate and followed through the winding halls to McGonagall's office.

Inside the office sat Riptooth, a grin bigger than even when he gave Harry his rings.

"Lord Potter." He stood and bowed. "I am here with the ring for Lady Peverell." He pulled a box from behind his back and placed it on the counter. He gestured for Hermione to step forward.

"No, I refuse to marry this arse."

"Language Lady Peverell."

"No, Professor, he forced me into this."

"Actually," this came from the Goblin before them. "You forced this on him."

The whole room turned to the being, his smile widening even more.

"How?"

"The Peverell title is one that can only be given to a willing Lady. Therefore, you must have had some inkling that you wanted to be with Harold that way, and thus, when his magic sought out the best way to protect you that you would agree with, it found those thoughts. The magic, as it was very poorly worded, acted on Harry's emotions, but on your thoughts Lady Peverell. You are far more to blame than Harold is."

Hermione had turned a brilliant red at the end of the Goblin's speech. It seemed that Magic, as sentient as it was, could be molded by more than one person at a time. Finally, she nodded and stepped forward. The band that was in the box was much like Harry's own ring, Dracstone, but hers was adorned with glittering gems the likes even Harry hadn't seen before.

"Axeblade, what kind of stones are these?"

"These are the shattered remains of a basilisk eye, don't worry, they have been scrubbed of Magic other than the House ring Magic."

Harry nodded and let Hermione put the ring on. Just as with him it sized to fit her finger. Tears were in her eyes as she looked at the ring, suddenly she turned on him.

"Don't you dare think like that Harry James." She hit him.

"What are you on about?" he said as he raised his hands in defense.

"You are thinking how terrible it is what you have done. You are an arse Harry James."

"Hermione." The professor set a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough, I know it is hard but it will get easier. My ring did the same before my husband passed."

Hermione slowly relented and stopped hitting him. "What now Professor?"

"Now, we take you to the Married Quarters."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First and foremost, I would like to apologize for the short length of this particular chapter. I am having major fan issues that severely limits my time on my laptop. I should be getting it fixed in the near future and will be able to push out longer better chapters.**

Harry woke, a crick in his neck from sleeping on the couch, of course a year ago the couch would have been a dream bed. He looked around the quarters and saw Hermione already up and showered, by the look of her wet hair, reading Hogwarts: A History.

"About time you got up, apparently another privilege of being married is that the castle brings food right to our quarters." She said 'privilege' is a most vile manor, enough to let Harry know she was still very upset at their situation.

Harry thought back to what McGonagall had said the night before.

 **Flashback**

"This is your quarters, your common room is as large as any in the other dorm areas, though there is only one room and a guest bathroom as well as a master bath. Here, you can invite all of your friends without repercussions. This set of quarters is nearest the Slytherin Common Room, as Harry is head of a Patriarchal House, the castle set it nearest his House, the reverse would be true if the House was Matriarchal.

"I encourage you to find friends where you can, with you married this young, this can become a dangerous place for you both. Good evening."

 **End Flashback**

Apparently, everyone was right to worry. Soon enough, Hedwig flew in with the morning mail, and their schedules.

"Ah, good, more privilege."

Harry sighed and grabbed the mail, letting Hedwig take some food from the plate he was building. "Looks like we only have Charms together, tomorrow in the morning, though I will be with Ron for Potions first thing this morning, Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon and Astronomy Friday evening."

"Speaking of Ron, if you adopted him into House Peverell, does that make me a surrogate mother?"

"That is disturbing Hermione. Why bring that up?"

"Because if I am to suffer so are you."

Harry sighed again and started eating. This was going to be a long year if this kept up.

After he was done he went and changed into his robes for school, a nice Acromantula Silk, the material from his own Staff. When he put it on he saw the Slytherin Crest appear on his chest and then in a wave of Magic he saw eight crests appear on the other side, Potter, Peverell, Black, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin along with the Hogwarts general crest. Then each crest melted themselves into colored shields under the Hogwarts Crest.

A squeak from Hermione is all it took to know that she must have had similar happen with her own robes.

"Harry! It is time to head to classes." Harry then heard the door close behind Hermione as she left him alone in the Married Quarters.

* * *

"Harry, where were you this morning? I got a howler from Mum, guess you can't even keep an adoption secret anymore. Mum was very angry, even used my middle name. She let off at the end though, we need to write to her and explain what happened."

Ron went off like a bomb when he came into Potions, sliding into the seat on one side of Harry, a boy Harry remembered as Neville sat on his other side. Harry nodded to the new boy before turning to Ron, "Yes, Ron, we do. I've been thinking about it and I am fairly certain that the reason for the mistake is that Draco mentioned my lack of family, and I see both you and Hermione as family."

"Sounds reasonable," Ron had calmed down relatively quickly. "Still, best write at lunch."

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. All that fame go to your head? Do you think it is appropriate to talk during my class?"

Professor Grease-Hair, aka Snape, had entered the room and turned on the boys in the front row.

"Just because you are a Slytherin doesn't make you special Potter. Be silent and pay attention. There will be no foolish Wand waving in this class. Here we make examples only of those with pure attention to detail and patience. All others will fail horribly. Not all can create potions as many are time consuming and you lack the care. Your first potion will be a simple one, Hiccuping Potion, simple to brew, simple to fail. Instructions are on the board, begin."

And with a flourish of his nasty smelling cape, Grease-Hair was gone again. Harry turned to Ron and shook his head before the boy could speak, and started pulling ingredients from his extended bag, something he bought last minute in Diagon, directly from the Ingredients pouch.

The three boys up front had worked a steady hour before something came flying towards Harry's potion. The Staff, normally docile when not attached to Harry was quick to react, under the watchful gaze of Snape, who had returned some ten minutes before, the Staff reached out and plucked the bean like ingredient from the air.

"Potter, control that piece of…"

Harry wasn't sure what Snape was going to say, however, he was cut short when the bean that the Staff had caught had 'magically' flown across the room and lodged itself in Snapes windpipe, causing him to start choking. By the time the fully-grown Grease monster was on his knees, Harry was already behind him preforming the Heimlich, to save his life.

Everyone watched as the bean jumped out of Snape throat and flew back to its source, Malfoy didn't deflect it in time and as it landed in his potion and explosion caused himself and his cronies to, instead of being cured of Hiccups, start hiccupping.

Thus, the Potions class ended with everyone (save Snape, Draco and the two gorillas) in a wonderful mood.

Harry led the group of first years to the Great Hall to settle in for lunch, a wonderful sight to the Professors that had already sat down, most of the Gryffindors joined Harry at the Slytherin Table sparking a rebellion of the highest order. One of House lines blurring.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dumbledore, why do you continue to allow this?" Snape spoke to the elder man after pushing his way into the seat next to him at dinner.

"This is what I have been hoping for Severus. You know above all that I am trying to blur the lines and disputes between the Houses. Even now, things are brightening. Tom has been quiet these few years, even your Mark has faded considerably. Harry might just ruin Tom's chances of bringing about a new army when he returns."

"The brat is bound to destroy any friendship he builds. He is arrogant and as useless as his father."

"And yet, hours ago, he saved your life for the second time. Give him space and time, you may decide that you like him."

"So, Harry, how did you get that Staff?"

Harry stopped, his new favorite dessert centimeters from his mouth, and looked at Tracey. This was the second time she had asked that question, and the first time he had an opportunity to answer it. "Crafted it myself actually. When I was born my parents thought that Mr. Ollivander could teach me how to craft Wands. It took months for me to gather all of the pieces I needed."

"Do Staves have properties similar to Wands?"

"Yes, however, most of the ones associated with what are in my Staff are unknown, not just that but they are usually much greater as the amount of material is greater."

"What do you mean they are unknown?"

"The woods and Cores I have are not usual, nor is the combination of any of them."

Everyone whispered all around the table. Neville spoke up. "So, is this the only thing like this you've crafted?"

"I crafted Hermione's Wand as well, and bonded the cores within Ron's."

Ron and Hermione both pulled their respective Wands out and handed them to the group, allowing them to look over them.

"These are amazing, metals in a Wand? Unheard of."

"Not just metal Neville, Goblin metals."

"Goblin metal? How did you get hold of that?"

"Mined it myself. Takes effort, but as you can see makes wonderful looking pieces of powerful focuses."

Again, the table burst into whispers about all the things being said.

"Neville, what is your Wand made of?"

"Holly and dragon heartstring. My father's."

"Your father's? That's no-good Neville, its magic will fight yours."

"I… I know that. I… can feel it every time I use it. Grams made me take it. It has been sitting beside his bed in St. Mungo's since he arrived. She… She hasn't been okay, recently it's gotten worse, maybe because I'm here at Hogwarts… I don't know, but I brought this for her."

Harry rested his hand on Neville's shoulder. "I understand. If you decide to… allow yourself access to your full abilities, I am willing to help you." At this, Harry stood and approached the Head Table, directly to Dumbledore.

The bat was whispering in Dumbledore's ear as Harry approached.

"Professor."

"Ah, Harry, good to see you. This is, however, an unprecedented way of saying hello is it not?"

"Yes sir, though I was actually here to ask you some questions."

"Ask away Lord Potter."

"I was wondering what kind of classes there were outside the standard ones."

"You mean electives?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, there is arithmancy, ancient runes, care of magical creatures, and divination, however, those are unavailable until you are a third year."

"That is all of them?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, sir. Enjoy the rest of your meal."

Harry turned and walked away from the head table, heading back to the Ravenclaw table he left.

Harry sat in the Common Area of the Married Quarters, Hermione, however upset she was, had stuck near him all day as much as possible. Now she sat on the chair across from the couch Harry was on.

"Why are we here?"

"What do you mean Hermione?"

"I mean here. At this school, in these Quarters."

"I…" Harry started, looking at the girl across from him. Wrapped in a Ravenclaw blanket even with the fire going, bushy hair stretching out to each side. She seemed fragile, but he knew of her inner strength. "I guess I don't have an answer that would help you. All I know is we are here to learn from some of the greatest witches and wizards of our time. We are in these Quarters because I made a claim that Magic itself took to greater lengths than needed. I pulled you into something you weren't ready for."

Hermione slowly looked from the fire to Harry. "I can't be mad at you for that. It's a large part my fault. Things have just happened so fast. And now, we are bound for life. I know we are here to learn, but I feel like something is missing from the curriculum."

"Many things are. However, I plan to attempt to change that. Known magic should not be a mystery to any new witch or wizard. We deserve to know what we might find out there. Just in case."

"Harry, do you ever wonder if there is a new evil on the rise? Since I met you, and I'm not saying it's you but that was also the first day I was in this world, I have felt darkness in the world. I can't shake the feeling."

"I agree. Which is another reason for us to learn everything, not just the safe stuff. There is something on the rise, I can feel the stickiness of evil in magic all over. It is frightening." The two then fell into silence for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door.

Harry stood and opened the large wooden door.

A slap reached through the dark and hit Harry hard across the face. The small hand belonged to a red-head that both Harry and Hermione recognized.

"Ginny?"

In fact, Ginny along with both adult Weasley's and Ron were outside his door, accompanied by McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"You are a right arse Harry Potter."

"Ginevra."

Harry held up a hand. A year ago, he would have simply walked away from the abuse. Now, he had come a long way. "Ginny, I know how you feel. I did this by accident. I made a Magical vow, and Magic extended it. Morphed it uncontrollably. I'm sorry. To each of you I'm sorry."

"Harry, we don't blame you." Arthur spoke up from the back of the group. "When notification reached me, I was upset yes, but I figured it was some mistake that was made. And it was. But now, you have to live with it for a long time."

Harry's head hung in shame.

The explanations followed. Hours of talking and recovering damaged relationships followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom the barkeep looked up from wiping down the bar. Magic was nice, but most of the time Tom enjoyed doing things the hard way. It kept him simple. Sane. When he looked up at the group that entered the room the air chilled instantly. Men and women in robes of such a deep red they could be mistaken as black strode through the door. Their faces showing, not even afraid of being identified.

"Are you the keeper of this place?"

The kindness in the voice was only betrayed by the hatred in his eyes. Tom nodded.

"Then be a dear…. And die."

The wand came up from nowhere and the burst of blue flew from it, Tom and the bar lighting on fire.

Harry woke from his dream with a jolt, that knocked him to the floor. He had dreamt of strange creatures he had read about but had yet seen. He shook the cloudiness from his head and looked around the room. Strange as it was he had gotten used to the couch in the Quarters. Things had changed a bit in the last three weeks. Harry and Hermione settled into a routine the first week, until Harry had convinced McGonagall to allow them to have a small kitchen in their Quarters, nothing like a homecooked meal every now and then. Since, both Harry and Hermione would cook breakfasts. A bonding of sorts.

Harry looked at the clock he owl ordered. Little past 5 in the morning. He stood and stretched, today was the flight lessons. He doubted it would be a problem for him to start breakfast early, Hermione would smell it and get up, she always did.

He looked about, Ron slept over last night. He had almost forgotten, strange enough when the boy slept in their room he didn't snore. Harry laughed lightly and put the pan on the stove, pulling pancake mix from the cupboard and bacon from the ice box.

As soon as the bacon hit the pan, Hermione stretched as she walked into the kitchen. "You are up awful early Harry. Bad dream?"

"No, good dream, but it still woke me."

"What was it about if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just some of the creatures of this world that I haven't met yet, guess I am just excited to learn what I can of every faucet of magic."

"Understandable, even if you have been in this world a year longer than I have, you also come from a place that hid magic from you. I, myself, want to build a large knowledge base. Perhaps a public library or something."

Harry nodded and pulled the meats from the stove as Hermione pulled the pancakes off. As soon as they hit the table Ronald sat straight up in the other room.

"Breakfast?"

The two at the table laughed and invited him over to eat.

"How did I miss you two cooking this?"

"Harry woke early today, so we have been working for some time on it."

Ronald nodded as he sat down.

The three ate in relative silence until Hedwig flew in through the open window. Harry reached over and took the paper from her leg before handing her a piece of bacon. He unfolded the paper and read the headline.

"Hermione, Ron." Both looked at him mid-bite. "Tom is dead."

"The barman?" Ron spoke first.

"Yes, it says here that he and the bar went up in flames. Apparently, it was magical flames from some dark curse."

"Death Eaters."

"You think Voldemort's followers are behind this? Why? They have no leader so no reason to go around causing trouble. Besides, why now? Why Tom?"

"They never do anything that makes sense. Even in the war mum and dad tell us they had no targets other than murder of people who wouldn't follow them."

The table lapsed to silence as the three thought of what this might mean. Surely, by now the whole school was aware of it. The massive amount of magic the Ministry used to keep Diagon hidden after the Bar fell. It did not bode well for anyone. The world had not recovered from the last War, the class size of the two years prior and Harry's own years were evidence of that.

Harry looked at the paper, which finally, after a month, had stopped having him on the front page. Stories were… plausible at best through-out most of the paper, though there were the odd ones that Harry could see being true.

The three finished eating and the plates disappeared. Harry had discovered small creatures called House-elves which cleaned the castle and prepared the food. While Hermione didn't agree with the concept, she gave credit to them as the only way for a House-Elf to live is by bonding to a magical being. Normally they choose witches or wizards do to their inherent lack of full use of their magic.

They collected their things, scattered around the Common Room as they were. The group headed to the courtyard were the flight lessons were to be held. Hermione threw out a blanket and they all settled down, starting homework. It took them less than an hour to finish all their essays, they had, of course, studied everything after they got their book lists from Hogwarts.

It wasn't ten minutes after they started talking of random things that Neville came into the courtyard. He had been a rather faithful follower of the group for weeks now. He seemed to be interested in learning more magic and befriending Harry.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron. How are all of you this morning?"

"Well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Good. Harry, I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything for a friend Neville."

"My Grams is coming today, after lessons. She is coming for a meeting with myself and Dumbledore. She thinks that I may not be capable of completing even first year here. I… I was wondering if you could talk her into allowing you to make me a Wand… If you are still willing that is."

Harry laughed and clapped Neville on the shoulder. "Of course, Nev. It has been a while since I had a challenge. Besides, I was thinking of asking if I could write your grandmother anyway. I will go with you after class to see her."

Neville nodded his thanks and stood as the rest of the class showed up, including Madam Hooch.

"Alright. Everyone choose a broom, stand next to it. Let us begin. Hold your right hand over the broom and say 'Up!'"

Everyone did as instructed, Harry, Malfoy, Ron, and Daphne got the broom on the first try.

"Good, well done. Those of you still trying, be firm. It is a command not a request." The rest of the brooms slowly came up. "Good, all of you. Now who can tell me the origins of broom flight?"

Harry rose his hand. "Ma'am, the broom was originally a concept given to witches and wizards alike in muggle stories. It was nearly a hundred years later that we discovered the correct combinations to make it a reality. Since, popularity of brooms has grown into a standard transport of our time."

"Well done Mr. Potter. I take it you are studying Broom Lore?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, on my command, you are all going to mount your brooms, kick off, hover, then return to the ground. Remember everything is… Ms. Davis, return to the ground immediately."

"I can't, it's like its…" she faded out as she flew off at a high burst of speed.

Harry and Neville both mounted their brooms and zoomed off after her. Ahead of them Tracey's broom stopped, throwing the girl from it before it burst straight up and exploded. Harry dove after the girl, Neville following behind closely. Ten meters above the ground, Harry caught hold of Tracey's arm, seconds later Neville had hold of the other, the two boys slowed, stopped, then hovered themselves downward to set her safely on the ground.

The boys landed beside her, no sooner had they dismounted their brooms than Tracey jumped both of them with a hug around their necks, tears of fear falling down her face. "Thank you, thank you both."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, come with me." The boys looked at Madam Hooch and nodded, gently prying themselves from Tracey and following their instructor through the castle and to the Headmaster's office.

"Professor Dumbledore, these two boys took off flying when specifically instructed not to. They have limited experience and put themselves into a disastrous position that could get them and fellow students hurt or worse. I recommend commendations or an award for service to the school. They did after all, save their fellow student from an obviously cursed broom."

The boys looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

"Agreed Madam Hooch, both boys will receive 250 house points and a commendation." He waved his hand and metals appeared on the chest of both boys. "Madam Hooch, if you would excuse us, I believe I have further business with these two."

They boys sat in silence the entire time. Madam Hooch left.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, I hear you have gotten a Wand Room together Harry."

To say Harry was surprised by the comment would be an understatement. He stared at the Headmaster for a few moments before answering. "Yes. Hemione had some stuff she wanted to work on with her Wand and we looked up the proper expansion Charms, and with help from the castle we have constructed the Wand Room as well as a Testing Room, though that currently lacks Warding."

"Well done Harry, I am impressed with your progress. Though I must ask, have you constructed any Wands as of yet?"

"No sir. We got the room set and put everything I have collected away. I was planning to actually start finding parts today. I figured it couldn't hurt to have a few around in case someone breaks theirs."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "Of course, I completely agree."

"Actually, Neville asked this morning if I would help him with one."

It was at that moment that Lady Longbottom entered the room. "What will you be helping my grandson with Mr. Potter?"

"Grams?" Neville jumped out of his seat, shortly followed by Harry.

"Actually, ma'am, it is Neville, I think, that should bring that up."

The elder woman, dressed in more elegant robes for the meeting than needed, looked to her grandson.

"Well… Grams… I asked Harry to… Umm… I asked him to construct a Wand for me."

"You did what?"

"Ma'am, with all due respect, you are forcing Neville to push himself far beyond his limits."

The woman, with a devil's stare, looked into Harry's eyes. "That is will within my right."

"No, it isn't. To force Neville to wield a Wand he is not compatible with and come here with hopes of pulling him from the school barely a month in…"

"Pull him from school?"

The confusion ebbed into the room. "You aren't here to pull me from classes?"

"No. Why on Earth would you think that?"

"The way your letter was worded… it… It had me worried you were disappointed in me and going to force me to leave…"

"Neville, I was going to pull you for the afternoon to take you to Gringotts. Your parents' will has become open."

Silence danced in the room. Harry spoke next.

"Ma'am, regardless of the reason you are here, Neville has approached me with a need for a Wand that fits him. He is burning the Core of his Wand simply trying to use it. It is unhealthy for him and deadly to the Wand. If he does not get a Wand he can use he will be constantly exhausted and prone to many magical aliments."

"Very well Mr. Potter. But I still need Neville to come with me to Gringotts."

Harry nodded and turned to the Headmaster. "Excuse me Headmaster, would it be possible to borrow Neville for a few minutes before he leaves."

Dumbledore looked to Lady Longbottom before nodding. "Lady Longbottom and I need to talk a bit anyway, so I see no issue with it."

With two nods and thank you's the boys left the adults to their talk.

* * *

Harry sat in a meditative pose next to Neville, slowly guiding him through the room with his magic. He led Neville through his collection of Woods, Cores, Jewels, Metals and more that Harry had collected in the short time before he headed to school, as well as what he ordered from Ollivander and a few other Wand Crafters.

They had been at it for an hour already. Neville had chosen a few different parts but was struggling with the last one.

"I can't do it Harry. Nothing here fits, but I feel like something is missing."

Harry woke from his guidance trance and looked at Neville. He could see the frustration on Neville's face. He had seen that look on everyone's face as they searched for the parts for their own Wands. "Neville, relax. I can work with what I have now, modifications can be made when you find the rest of the parts. These things aren't fast, that is why Ollivander and other Wandmakers are rare and keep several simple, premade Wands.

"It also happens that I am planning to craft several such Wands. I can use part of the materials here to make one that works much easier for you until you find your parts, then I can modify what you have."

Neville sighed and nodded lamely. "Okay, Harry. I best be going. Grams is probably waiting for me."

Neville left Harry in the large shelved room with a workbench in the center. Harry got it from Ollivander, it came with the runic circle that would capture new Foci. Harry grabbed the Woods and Cores Neville found and proceeded with the construction of a simple Wand for Neville. For nearly an hour Harry whittled away at the Woods after bonding them together.

Then a knock came to his door. It opened to unveil Albus Dumbledore in his Quarters.

"Harry, is there a chance we can talk for a while?"

"Of course, Headmaster."

The elderly man transfigured himself a chair and sat down. "What do you know of the attack last night?"

"The one on the Leaky Cauldron? Only what was in the papers. Why?"

"It appears the attackers were looking for you." Dumbledore had been put in his place when Augusta Longbottom told him exactly where it was.

"Looking for me? Why?"

"It seems that they are part of a much larger War than we knew. Britain has always been on the outs with the other Wizarding cultures of the World, part of our living in extreme hiding. The attackers labeled themselves as Hounds of Hell. Legions of Dark Wizards follow the command structure of this group. Information was received recently about a pure takeover in America. We were the next place that was to be attacked, but you stopped the in growth of Darkness in our Ministry."

"Voldemort." Harry reasoned it out fairly quickly.

"Indeed. Voldemort himself was a member of the Hounds of Hell. Recruited at a young age and trained for years to dominate this country. On that fateful day nearly 10 years ago, you demolished their attempts here."

The two sat in silence for a while. "Why tell me this, sir?"

"Madam Longbottom made me very aware that with your history and probable future, keeping you in the dark would be a grave mistake that could very well lead to the downfall of the entire planet. As far as we know, you may very well be the key to victory against this group. I am willing to keep you notified of advancement in our knowledge if you would do something for me."

"Name it." At this time, Harry was thinking about the small family he had built over the last year of his life and what the repercussions would be if he refused to acknowledge the possible threat.

"I want you to start a group. The Ministry of Magic doesn't believe this threat exists. Minister Fudge is trying to cover everything up. We need a group that is willing to fight the good fight. I cannot yet add courses to our curriculum to teach what we should be teaching, so I need someone I can trust to do it for me. I will cover the costs of everything you need and give you a key to a room here in school that you can hold meetings."

"What would this group be for?"

"You will be building an Army. One that can stand against the Darkness. Normally, I would do this myself, but it seems I do not have the influence with the young people in this school that I do outside it. I will work with the adults, but I need someone that will work with the students."

Harry contemplated the good and the bad for this before he answered. "I will cover all costs. I have the money and the equipment we likely need. I also have access to books on all subject matter. I also choose who joins."

Dumbledore was hoping for say in who was recruited but gave the boy his wish and nodded. He reached into his pocket and handed Harry a silver key. "This is the key to a room that hasn't been used in a century, it is on this floor, five doors down on the left. From there you can teach anything you need to. It is Warded and will protect everyone from intense damage. I have one final request for you." He pulled a moleskin pouch from around his neck and handed it to Harry. "My Wand is old, handed down for generations Mastered and re-Mastered, but it is starting to fade. I spent years collecting these things. I know you know what I need. I shall wait for you to finish Mr. Longbottom's Wand, then I ask if you would be kind enough to craft what you think best for me from the Materials I have already identified to have a resonance with my magic."

Harry nodded and stood from his workbench. He followed Dumbledore out and sat across from Hermione on the couches. They had a long list of things to discuss.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a week before Harry had gotten a group together. He had talked over with some students the possibility of extra learning. The twins were in instantly, as were Neville, Ron and Hermione. Daphne and Tracey joined soon after, followed by Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, who was followed by Amanda Lestrange. A small but secure group to be sure. More may very well join later but it was a start.

They had gotten in to the room with relative ease. The first thing Harry wanted to do was present Neville with his new Wand.

"Eleven inches, Blackwood and Pelvic Bone, with a Core of Dragon Scale and Griffin Feather. A Wand constructed for defense and use in powerful attack magics. No doubt you will struggle some in other branches but with the Pelvic Bone being from a White Tiger, magical abilities unknown, I'd say you are likely to bond deeper with this Wand as you use it, thus allowing it to perform better in areas you need."

He held out the velvet lined box towards Neville, the white of the bone filled with chunks of black.

"Go ahead and take it Nev."

The shy boy reached out and pulled it from the box slowly. A roar sounded in the room as a small jet of flame burst from the tip and formed into a Griffin. As everything calmed down everyone clapped and congratulated Neville on his new Wand.

"Now Neville, remember when you find more pieces I'll add them to it. Now, everyone. I know you all think we are here to learn more magic, however, that is only part of the story.

"I have been tasked with something dangerous. Every person here has earned my trust in some way or another since we have met. All of you know of the attack on the Leaky Cauldron. What the papers failed to say was that this is a new group of Dark Wizards moving into Britain. There is a group of adults forming to be able to hold the new danger off. However, our Ministry doesn't believe this is a real threat. We are the backup. I won't lie to any of you. We are far too young for this, but we are the only hope anyone has. If any of you want to leave you can."

The silence reigned deeply through the group. Half of them already knew why they were here. The other half were suspicious in the first place. Everyone knew Harry was secretive and cunning to no end.

"If we are all agreed then I would like the Weasley twins to give us some demonstrations. They are going to teach us basics of defense. They have had plenty of dueling experience. Gentlemen?"

"Gentlemen? Harry thinks we are gentlemen?"

"I think he is losing his way dear brother. This is already getting to him."

"He will be missed when he finally breaks under the pressure."

Harry shook his head as he passed the whispering duo. They took the front of the room in the large open area in front of the peanut gallery.

"This," the twin on the right waved his Wand and said 'Protego', "is the basic shield spell. It defends against most things but can only take about five hits. There are more powerful shield spells but they drain your reserve magic faster. George?"

The twin on the left stepped away before sending a spell at his shielded brother. "Stupify."

The group watched as the spell melted into the shield and dissipated.

"That," continued the second brother, "was the stunning spell, standard in the arsenal of any good wizard. Now, we would like each of you to pair off and practice the shields first, when they are perfected we will work on the stunning."

Harry moved with the rest of the group and went off to the side with Amanda.

"So, Harry, have you figured out how to use that Staff yet?"

"One day at a time. Though I have found that it is more or less simple movements. A general wave, a tap, a swirl around the base, it is all very simple. Nothing so much as a swish and flick with this thing. Which is good seems how it would be difficult to use it like a Wand." This brought out a laugh from the older girl.

"On the topic of Wands, I have heard exceptional things about your craftings."

"And another person wants a custom Potter Wand?"

She laughed again. "Yes, well they are beginning to be something of legends. Ronald levitated the entire Charms room in one go. Had several broken bones from that one. Is his Wand really metal?"

"Yes, oddly enough the first of its kind. He and I went through several books in preparation for crafting Wands in my case and forge metals in his. For centuries, metals were not thought to have Magical Properties unless enchanted. However, we believe that to be false, or at least changing. We aren't sure yet."

After Amada proved she knew the Protego spell Harry took his turn. Tapping his Staff twice on the grown rapidly and speaking the spell as he tilted his Staff from left to right. The silver sheen of the spell failed to show itself. Instead, a dark but sheer obsidian shield built itself in front of him. Shock emanated from the room, though it was not from Harry's shield alone. Looking around Harry noted that Ron had a shield that appeared to be the same material as the crystal in his Wand and Hermione had some type of biological black and red spiked shield.

"It seems we have some… New things to test with our Wands."

George spoke up at that point. "Well, seems you three just have to keep getting stranger, don't you?"

"Not our fault. I blame Harry. He let us do this." Ronald spoke and pointed a finger at the accused.

"Hey! You are the one who asked." Harry defended himself.

Before the two went to battle in the fiercest way, words thrown in humor, Hermione slapped both of their heads. "Both of you. I think we should investigate."

"Perhaps we can do studies. I could be the strange properties of your Wands and my Staff. Half of the parts are strange or mysterious in their Properties. We simply are running an advanced experiment."

"All I see for us to do is continue. Use spells as we learn them. I'll ask Professor Dumbledore if we can perform spells here, just in case the effects are more dangerous than we know."

The next two hours were spent with the older teens firing several spells at each of the three shields. Not once did any of the three shields fall to even the three rapid firing spells at them. The group then spent time learning each of the spells used.

After the meeting Harry walked with Neville for a bit.

"Did it feel easier to use that?" He gestured to the Wand in Neville's hand.

"Much easier. It is like a whole new experience. Though I must admit, I am disappointed that I don't have one of those special shields."

Harry laughed. "Maybe with modifications. In any case, the three of us may be a danger to those around us if we can't predict what our Foci will warp our magic into. Might even be better that you don't."

"Listen, Neville, I was going to bring this up in the meeting, but it will have to wait until next time. I figured out a Runic sequence that will give us a compatibility estimate for everyone's Foci. I want to make sure everyone in our group is as ready as possible. I'd like you to be my counterpart in control of this group."

"Wouldn't Ronald be a better choice for that? Or Hermione? I mean you two are married and all."

"You proved your worth to me when you took off alongside me to save Tracey. No Gryffindor in their right mind would have saved a Slytherin. We may not be as close as I am with the others, but you have proven that you have my back. My only question is why?"

"Harry, how much do you know of your family past?"

"Not much, rumors mostly."

"House Longbottom is a Child House to House Potter. Our ancestor was adopted, much like you did with your sister, into the House Potter. The difference was that we kept our name in exchange for service to House Potter. It's not a slave bond, just an Alliance. My ancestor was on his last leg, last of his family and his magic stripped from him. Your ancestor fed him magic, enough that he was reborn like a phoenix. My House Crest is a phoenix with a sword in its claws. Your family is the reason for that. I will have your back now till death."

Harry stood speechless, new information flooding his mind before he realized that Neville had gone. He shook his head and walked back to his Common Room. When he arrived, Hermione was waiting up.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I think I know what my shield was made of. I have been reading some of the books you brought from your vault last weekend. I found one that contains all known information about Demons. It seems that they have a natural Armor that allows them to absorb magical attacks which in turn makes the Armor stronger."

"So, you are thinking that the shield is this Armor due to your Wand having the Heartstring?"

"Yes."

"That is a probable theory. We will figure this out. It is necessary to do this. We are mature for our age but… This may be too fast. Though I can't help but feel that something is coming. And we won't be ready for it."


End file.
